Redenção
by Zaphiri
Summary: Falsas acusações são feitas de maneira repleta de injustiça contra três kunoichi,as forçando se afastar da vila de Konohagakure e tendo seus nomes vergonhosamente marcado no livro de Bingo O desespero obriga as pessoas a procurarem força e esperança onde menos se espera.(PainXHina)(SasoXIno)(DeiXIno)(HidaXTen)
1. julgamento

HINATA POV.

Eu mal podia acreditar em como minha vida mudou da noite pro dia,sinto como se meu coração fosse parar a qualquer momento de tanta adrenalina por causa do medo e da tristeza imensurável que eu estou sentindo.

Pela primeira vez eu não consegui pensar em nada,vejo tudo passar diante meus olhos como se eu estivesse vendo uma peça de teatro ou assistindo um torneio dos jovens genins.O sentimento de impotência já consumia por completo meu corpo.

Escutei a voz da Senhora Tsunade e Senhor Ibiki começando o interrogatório de Yamanaka Ino.Eu via em seus olhos a dor e o medo de não saber o que iria acontecer e também o pânico visivelmente em sua expressão.

Eu logo estaria no lugar de Ino,serei obrigada a repetir meu lado da história novamente e serei acusada na frente do conselho do clã e da vila,dos meus amigos e de meu pai.

A sala de reuniões do Hokage nunca pareceu tão grande e fria.Eu já estive aqui várias vezes como membro da ANBU para me reportar ao conselho e superiores,já vi muitas pessoas serem julgadas aqui,muitas vezes condenadas.

Realmente eu não conseguia entender o motivo daquelas acusações,eu jamais trairia minha vila e minha família por qualquer coisa.E agora eu estava aqui,sendo incriminada por uma amiga que tanto confiei.

— Muito bem senhorita Yamanaka,pode voltar ao seu lugar.-A voz da Hokage ecoou por toda a sala,fazendo minha atenção voltar para o que estava acontecendo.

Ino se sentou ao lado de TenTen que estava fisicamente e mentalmente abalada com os olhos vidrados no chão.A loira olhou para mim rapidamente,como se tentasse passar algum tipo de coragem ou conforto,de certa forma me encorajou um pouco.

— Senhorita Hyuuga,por favor sente-se aqui.-Me levantei e fiz o que Tsunade havia mandado,sentei na cadeira de madeira que ficava de frente para todos.Aquilo era uma forma de pressionar os réus para confessar a verdade,já que muitos temiam sobre o olhar de suas famílias e daqueles que são importantes para si.— Pode começar a contar,não tenha pressa e fale de maneira clara.

— Bom…-Aquilo seria difícil,eu teria que abrir mão da minha timidez agora,meu futuro e liberdade dependia daquilo.— Me chamo Hyuuga Hinata,segunda filha de Hyuuga Hiashi e membro permanente do Esquadrão Especializado em Táticas de Assassinato.No dia dois de setembro fui convocada para uma missão de nível A.Esta missão consistia em trazer em segurança o conselheiro de Iwagakure para a vila de Konohagakure.A missão deveria ter a duração de no máximo três dias e meio,porém no segundo dia de viagem fomos pegos de surpresa por uma tempestade local,decidimos optar pela saúde e segurança do ministro,por isso nos hospedamos em uma pequena estalagem que havia na estrada...

Olhei para meu pai que estava no fundo da sala sentado entre minha irmã e meu primo,os três me encaravam sem demonstrar qualquer expressão,de alguma forma eu conseguia entender que talvez aquela fosse a última vez que eu os visse.

— Eu usei meu Byakugan para fazer uma vistoria na área em volta da estalagem e Ino também não sentiu qualquer chakra suspeito.Durante a noite nos dividimos quatro turnos e em duas duplas para fazer a vigia, primeiro eu e Tenten,depois Ino e Sakura.

— Senhorita Hyuuga,já escutamos essa história várias vezes e mais de uma vez só hoje.Pule direto para quando houve o ataque.-Ibiki parecia bem impaciente com aquilo,não o culpo,ele estava chateado e irritado por ter sua confiança supostamente traída.

—Quando fizemos a troca de turnos,era minha segunda vez as três horas da manhã,íamos ficar somente mais quatro horas ali e continuaríamos a viagem.Depois de dez minutos,vi TenTen se afastar dizendo que iria averiguar uma movimentação no jardim,eu nem pensei em usar o Byakugan na hora,tinha somente moitas baixas e pensei que fosse algum animal.- Massageie de leve as laterais da minha cabeça,toda aquela desconfiança e acusações estavam me fazendo ter fortes dor de cabeça e eu sentia que tudo aquilo não levaria a um veredito bom.— Eu voltei para dentro depois disso,eu pensei ter escutado Ino me chamar na cozinha.Tudo estava escuro,o proprietário e os hóspedes estavam dormindo.Foi uma surpresa quando eu entrei na cozinha e vi um homem.Ele usava blusa de mangas longas,calça e luvas pretas,também estava com uma máscara estranha e laranja no rosto.Não reconheci ele de imediato,porém entendi quem era quando escutei Sakura gritar alguma coisa e uma explosão muito próxima fizeram as paredes tremerem.E naquela hora eu reconheci o homem à minha frente,ele era da Akatsuki e provavelmente estaria ali por causa do ministro.Porém antes de eu conseguir fazer qualquer coisa,uma nova explosão,só que dessa vez estava dentro da estalagem.Depois disso senti minha cabeça doer muito,algo me impedia de usar o Byakugan,eu sabia que era um genjutsu,mas não pude fazer nada.Eu escutei vozes e tudo pareceu passar em poucos minutos.Quando abri os olhos novamente,eu já estava em Konoha e tudo estava confuso.

— Então você ainda vai manter essa versão?.-Tsunade fala olhando para mim e depois para meu pai.

— É a verdade,vou manter isso até o final.-Respondi tentando passar confiança para que ela pudesse notar que eu falava a verdade.

— Tudo bem,pode ir para seu lugar.

Voltei para a cadeira ao lado de Ino.Eu mal conseguia manter meus olhos abertos,sentia o cansaço dominar devagar meu corpo.Desde quando chegamos na vila tivemos que dormir em celas especiais da ANBU e era impossível fechar os olhos ali.

— Vocês três entendem que estão em uma situação delicada e que o fato de suas mentes estarem com selos desconhecidos que nem mesmo Inoichi consegue quebrar me deixa preocupada.-Tsunade tira o óculos no rosto e suspirou de maneira pesada.Senti meu coração falhar algumas vezes,eu sabia o que significava aquilo.— Seus crimes contra o País do fogo são punidos com a morte,porém isso vai contra meus votos,já que tudo não foi provado.Por isso,vocês deram banidas da Vila e terão seus nomes no livro de Bingo.

— Não entendo,porque acredita na versão da Sakura.- Ino gritou se levantando de forma brusca e correu em direção ao senhor Inochi,se ajoelhando na frente do mesmo.— Eu não fiz nada papai,eu juro,você sabe que eu jamais faria algo assim.

Olhei para o lado TenTen chorava de forma descontrolada,eu jamais tinha visto aquilo.Ela era tão forte.Ino também estava devastada com a sentença.Eu também estou,mas não faço ideia de como reagir,não parece verdade.

— Como você pode fazer isso,a gente era amigas,você sabe que eu sou totalmente leal a minha vila e a todos que amo.-Ino ainda gritava,porém dessa vez com Sakura que estava chorando.— Pare de fingir tristeza,você condenou a mim e a nossas amigas,tudo porque você não quer admitir que errou em sua primeira missão como líder.

Ino desabafava aos gritos com Sakura,eu não sabia que estava mais acabada ali.Mal podia acreditar,meus olhos estavam cheios de lágrimas,porém não deixei nenhuma lágrima cair,jamais vou chorar na frente de meu pai.

Do outro lado da sala Kiba,Chouji e Lee tentavam chegar até a Hokage.Aposto que tentaram a convencer ela a mudar a sentença.Não vou mentir,ver Naruto correr para consolar Sakura que chorava por ser humilhada pela Ino foi terrível.Ele não estava preocupado com a gente.Não estava preocupado comigo.Naruto acreditava na Haruno e não escondia isso.

— Alguns ninjas da ANBU vão às acompanhar até os limites da floresta e se tentarem voltar,vão ser tratadas como potencial ameaça para a Vila.-Ibiki disse arrumando os papéis e nossos documentos de identificação que estavam em cima da mesa.—Vocês vão agora.

Alguns Jounins acompanharam minha família e amigos que estavam ali para fora da sala.Eu preferi não olhar para meu pai ou para Hanabi,nem mesmo para Neji.Aquilo seria uma mancha grande no nome da família,nunca agradeci tanto por Hanabi ser a herdeira do clã.Isso,essa situação, pelo menos vai menos vergonhoso.

Assim que Tsunade saiu da sala depois de discutir brevemente com Ibiki,alguns ninjas da ANBU entraram e nos deram ordens para começarmos a andar.Não iríamos passar por dentro da vila.O capitão do pequeno grupo de ninjas nos guiou para fora da Vila com cuidado,eles não estavam com medo,sabiam que nenhuma de nós iria fazer qualquer coisa.

Caminhamos por vários longos minutos,os ninjas que estavam cercando a gente não comentavam nada.Também não tinha nada o que falar, provavelmente a maioria deles conheciam a gente e no fundo talvez soubesse que aquilo estava errado.

— Aqui está bom.-O ninja ANBU com máscara de pássaro parou e olhou para a gente.— Vocês estão sozinhas daqui pra frente.Não voltem.

Em menos de dois segundos todos os ninjas desapareceram entre as árvores.Agora estávamos por conta própria,eu não fazia ideia de como proceder agora.

— O que faremos ?.- Ino perguntou se sentando no chão e encostando na árvore.

— Acho melhor a gente não fazer nada agora,vamos apenas fazer uma fogueira e procurar comida.-Tenten olhava em volta pegando pedras para fazer uma base para fogueira.— Não devemos nos separar de forma alguma.

— Você tem razão.-A loira que estava no chão concordou e olhou para mim.

— Também acho uma boa ideia.-Eu queria dizer algo animador para elas,só que eu não conseguia pensar em nada.Queria apenas comer logo e tentar dormir pelo menos um pouco.

Havia um rio de águas rasas e cristalina perto de onde estávamos,Tenten aproveitou para ir tentar pescar alguns peixes pequenos que tinha ali.Eu e Ino fomos atrás de madeira para a fogueira e aproveitamos para pegar algumas ervas para fazer algum tipo de tempero para os peixes.

A noite chegou rápido e com ela o frio severo,estávamos perto do inverno e isso começava a me preocupar.Tinha certeza que íamos pensar em algo logo,estava fora de cogitação passar o inverno inteiro dormindo no meio da floresta.

A fogueira foi montada perto de uma árvore de tronco largo, graças às árvores densas o vento mal chegava onde estamos,mas o frio ainda existia.Ino deu a ideia de dormir todas perto uma da outra e novamente iríamos revezar para ficar de guarda.Agora mais do nunca estamos expostas a qualquer inimigo,não temos qualquer tipo de arma e dependemos somente de nossos chakras que estavam baixo,já que foram drenados para que não colocássemos a vila em perigo.

Dormir foi um pouco difícil,qualquer barulho vindo da floresta era alarmante,mas finalmente depois de muito tempo consegui dormir.Era minha primeira noite em três semanas que eu consegui fechar os olhos com um pouco de paz.

TENTEN POV.

Acordei com a Ino cutucando meu braço com força.Eu já estava pensando em varias maneiras de arrancar os dedos dela.Sempre na melhor parte de sonho.

—Eu vi alguém nos observando entre as árvores.-A loira falou baixo e olhou para onde ela tinha visto o tal alguém.

Era o que estava faltando,iríamos morrer aqui e ninguém saberia o que aconteceu.Eu estava rezando para que tudo fosse coisa daquela cabeça loira e que,seja lá o for que ela tivesse visto,fosse apenas um animal ou até mesmo um fantasma.

—Vou dar uma olhada,você e a Hinata ficam aqui.-Ino se afastou da gente e entrou na floresta.Sabia que ela não iria muito longe,então não haveria qualquer problema.

Aproveitei que eu tinha sido acordada para colocar mais lenha na fogueira que estava baixa.Julgando pelo tempo que eu tinha dormido,faltava apenas algumas horas para amanhecer e logo teríamos que procurar um lugar para passar o inverno.

Eu já estava começando a me preocupar com a demora desnecessária da loira.Fazia mais de meia hora que ela tinha ido verificar a suposta pessoa que estava nos observando.

— Estou ficando preocupada.-Hinata disse se aproximando um pouco do fogo.— Vou usar o Byakugan novamente,não consigo sentir o rastro de chakra dela.-Pela expressão que Hinata fez eu já comecei a pensar no pior.— Não consigo ver ela e…tem dois homens se aproximando da gente.


	2. Akatsuki

INO POV.

Aquela noite não podia ficar pior,eu estava com frio e cansada,não consegui fechar os olhos direto.Agora um maldito animal está cercando nosso acampamento improvisado.Andei na direção ao local onde vi a sombra por alguns minutos e não achei nada além de pequenas animais noturnos.

Decidi que aquilo não passava de uma brincadeira da minha mente cansada e perturbada pelas coisas que aconteceram.

Porém assim que me virei para voltar aonde as meninas estavam,vi um homem parado entre os arbustos.Achei que minha alma fosse sair do meu corpo assim que ele se aproximou e as tímidas luzes do luar iluminaram o manto preto com nuvens de sangue vermelhas.

Aquilo só podia ser um pesadelos.Eu estava dormindo ainda e aquilo era uma lembrança do que aconteceu na estalagem a algumas semanas atrás.

— Quem é você ?.-Dei alguns passos para trás,eu estava com medo que ele fizesse alguma coisa.Eu tinha que pensar em algo rápido,talvez se eu fingisse que não sabia o que aquelas nuvens significasse,eu teria mais tempo de vida para pensar em um plano melhor

— Eu sou Tobi,não se preocupe,Tobi é um bom menino e não vai te machucar.-O mascarado se aproximou de mim, enquanto falava o quanto ele era um bom menino e que eu não devia fugir.

O que eu deveria fazer,era óbvio a desvantagem ali,mesmo que esse cara estranho seja um idiota.Olhei para algumas pedras que estavam no chão e depois para as árvores que me cercavam,pensando se eu deveria correr e gritar por ajuda.Mas quem estaria na floresta a essa hora,além de ladrões e assassinos.

—Tobi não acha uma boa ideia você correr,Deidara-Senpai é um mal menino e não vai gostar se você fugir.

Isso era um mau sinal,tinha mais um Akatsuki na floresta e que provavelmente estava perto.Apesar de meu medo me corroer por dentro,meu pensamento foi para Tenten e Hinata,elas provavelmente estavam seguras e isso me deixou menos apavorada.

— Ino-chan tem que vir como Tobi.-O tal Tobi parecia bem animado,era como se eu já estivesse aceitado ir como ele e prometo lhe comprar um bolo.

— Fique longe de mim.-Merda.Não era para soar tão ameaçador.Agora sim eu iria morrer e ninguém ia achar meu corpo.

— Por que está demorando tanto,un?-Escutei a voz irritada vindo de entre as árvores, possivelmente aquele era o segundo Akatsuki a quem o mascarado estava se referindo.

— Senpai,Ino-chan está com medo de Tobi..-O homem chamado Tobi se virou para onde o outro estava.— E Tobi não fez nada,não entendo porque ela tem medo de mim.

— Porque você é um imbecil,un.

O homem entre as árvores me preocupava bastante e de repente a foto de vários membros da Akatsuki passou pela minha mente.Eu havia qdecorado a maioria dos rostos presentes naquele livro de Bingo por causa do meu trabalho na ANBU e na força do interrogatório e tortura,e qualquer um que estivesse ali me daria uma morte horrível.

—Eu sabia que você ia vir somente para atrapalhar,un.-Tobi abaixou a cabeça com as palavras do outro homem e logo levou para correr em direção a floresta.

Olhei para Tobi correr em direção às árvores e desaparecer,estranhei um pouco aquilo e também não estava tão preocupada,afinal ele correu em direção oposta ao acampamento.

Tratei de logo focar minha atenção no homem que estava nas árvores,de alguma forma ele parecia ser mais perigoso que o homem da máscara laranja.

Até que algo curioso aconteceu,um borboleta branca veio em minha direção.Eu não sabia como reagir aquilo e muito menos sabia o que aquilo era.

Até que o homem escondido nas sombras gritou.

— KATSU.

Tenten POV.

Uma explosão alta me fez perder a concentração nós homens que se aproximavam.Algo dentro de mim estremeceu,eu sabia que Ino estava com problemas.

— Ainda não consigo sentir o chakra e nem ver ela,mas consigo ver que tem um homem parado na direção na explosão.-Hinata me informou,o que me deixou mais aflita com toda a situação.

Fugir estava fora de cogitação,até porque não iríamos chegar muito longe e eu jamais deixaria Ino para trás.

— Eu não entendo porque temos que levar elas,sabe o que isso significa ?...-Um voz rouca e grave disse,o dono da voz era um dos homens que Hinata tinha localizado.—...Significa mais dispensa.

— Pare de reclamar e vamos fazer isso logo.-A segunda voz era um pouco menos assustadora que a outra.Porém o barulho leve de madeira batendo e os passos calmos me deu arrepios.

Logo duas figuras surgiram das sombras.A primeira coisa que notei foram as capas escuras típicas da Akatsuki.Aquilo foi o suficiente para que minha imaginação me fizesse esperar o pior de tudo aquilo.

O homem mais alto tinha a pele morena e usava um capuz branco com uma máscara preta no rosto deixando somente os olhos sendo a única parte visível.

O outro,bem..Eu não tinha certeza do que realmente era.Tinha um estrutura baixa,parecia andar de maneira curvada e possuía uma pano preto preso em seu rosto.

— O que vocês querem ?.-Perguntei tentando manter minha voz firme.

— Vocês não são burras,então nem pensem em nós atacar.-O homem mais alto cruzou os braços enquanto nós observava.Eles pareciam esperar algo.

Mesmo estando de frente para a possível causa de nossas mortes,meus pensamentos voaram para onde Ino poderia certeza havia mais membros da Akatsuki na flores e aquela explosão era um sinal disso.

Alguns minutos se passaram e nada aconteceu,ninguém se mexia ou falava alguma coisa.Os dois Akatsuki nos encarava de maneira muito fixa,como se dissesse para que não nos mexêssemos.

Um terceiro homem apareceu,esse era loiro e usava uma franja lateral,assustadoramente muito parecido com Ino.Talvez um irmão perdido ou parente.Aquilo seria engraçado,se não fosse trágico e um momento horrível.

— Você me fez esperar.

— Tobi ficou enrolando,un.

— Senpai,Tobi só queria ser um bom garoto.-Do meio da escuridão da floresta surgiu um homem usando uma máscara laranja e carregava Ino no colo.Aquele deve ser o tal homem que Hinata viu a algumas semanas atrás no sequestro do ministro.

— Vamos logo com isso.-O mais alto dos quatro Akatsuki falou baixo.— Como podem ver vocês não tem escolha e estão sem chakra o suficiente para qualquer ataque,então não resistam.

Ele mal terminou a frase e logo senti uma dor rápida no pescoço,minha visão ficou meio turva na hora e meus olhos arderam muito.Por algum motivo a imagem de minha mãe cozinhando veio na minha cabeça,acho que de alguma forma eu á estava me despedindo da vida.

Hinata POV.

Quando abri meus olhos me deparei com o teto feito de pedras,conseguia escutar ao longe o barulho de uma torneira aberta.Apoiei minhas mãos no chão e tentei me levantar devagar.Joguei meu corpo para o lado e finalmente consegui me sentar.

Agora eu tinha uma noção de como era o lugar onde eu certeza aquilo era uma cela totalmente feita de pedras,o que significava que estávamos no subterrâneo,não tinha qualquer tipo de janela e apenas uma porta de ferro para ter acesso aquela cela.

Tenten estava deitada encolhida perto da porta,parecia dormir em um sono profundo,pois nem se mexia direito.

— Finalmente você acordou.-A voz falhada de Ino ecoou dentro da sala.A loiro estava no canto oposto a porta,ela estava com alguns machucados e queimaduras que curava aos poucos com o chakra fraco.

— Achei que eles tivessem matado você.-Tenten virou o corpo ainda deitada e olhou para mim.

— Pensei que você estivesse dormindo.-Olhei para a morena e sorri um pouco aliviada por ver que as duas estavam bem.— Onde estamos ?

— Provavelmente no subterrâneo do esconderijo da Akatsuki,ainda não apareceu ninguém, então não tenho certeza.-Tenten sentou e estendeu as pernas no chão.— Ino,você se lembra de alguma coisa ?

— Apenas de um idiota com máscara e um explosão muito forte,quando eu acordei já estava aqui.-Ino parou o processo de cura de seus machucados e se levantou,indo até uma pia que estava com a torneira aberta.

Passaram alguns minutos,eu estava quase voltando a dormir,meu corpo pesava muito e estava cansado pela falta de chakra.Assim que fechei os olhos escutei algumas vozes do lado de fora e logo um barulho alto na porta que sala em que estávamos.

A porta se abriu e um homem bem alto entrou,ele tinha o cabelo azul espetado e a pele estranhamente também era da cor azul,usava o manto da Akatsuki e carregava uma espada bem grande nas costas.

— Ainda bem que não vou precisar acordar vocês.O líder está esperando,vamos logo.-O Akatsuki disse e logo se virou para sair do quarto.— Vocês não querem deixar ele esperando,melhor se apressarem.

Ino se levantou com mais facilidade e veio até mim para me ajudar.Agora mais de perto eu conseguia ver algumas queimaduras na pele dela, felizmente não eram tão sérias.

Ajudamos Tenten se levantar também e nós três fomos andando devagar atrás do homem azul que parecia sorrir com a nossa dificuldade.

Ele nos guiou até uma sala no andar de cima,era uma sala grande e tinha uma mesa de mármore escuro com dez lugares,aquele era o único objeto que dava para ver dentro daquele lugar não iluminado.

— Tobi quer se sentar ao lado do Senpai.

— Nem pensar,un

— Calem a boca.

As três vozes vinham do lado de fora da sala e logo a porta se abriu para que os três pudessem entrar.Eu reconheci de imediato o loiro e o homem mascarado,dessa vez um homem mais baixo e ruivo estava com eles.

Eles provavelmente tinha nos sequestrado para obter informações sobre Konoha e Naruto-kun.Bom,eles estavam enganados se pensaram que eu diria alguma coisa,mesmo que eles tenham me banido de lá,não poderia colocar minha família e amigos em risco.

Logo mais quatro homens entraram.Eu conhecia um deles,afinal era um ex shinobi da Vila que foi responsável pelo massacre de seu próprio clã.Itachi Uchiha realmente me preocupava,era de conhecimento de todos o quão há habilidoso ele era.

Não pude deixar de reparar que um deles parecia uma planta gigante,sem dúvidas aquele era o ser mais estranho que eu tinha visto.Os outros dois pareciam até normal.Um deles era o que tinha nos sequestrado na vila e o outro tinha cabelos prateados e bem penteado para trás.

INO POV

O clima estava ficando um pouca estranho e muito desconfortável.Agradeci aos deuses por eles não parecerem ter a intenção de nos matar ou torturar agora.

Os nove membros da Akatsuki conversavam entre si e ignoravam completamente nossa existência.Isso era ótimo,eu odiaria que esses esquisitos ficassem me encarando.

A porta se abriu novamente e todos pararam de falar imediatamente.Eu tentei imaginar qual era a aparência dos estranhos que entraram agora.Depois do homem planta,do homem peixe e do meu clone masculino,nada mais iria me surpreender ali.

Virei minha cabeça para o lado e para dar uma espiada por cima do ombro enquanto duas pessoas se aproximavam.

Um deles era uma mulher bonito,cabelos azulados e tinha uma flor de origami presa ao cabelo,usava maquiagem leve.Quando meus olhos passaram para a outra pessoa meu cérebro enviou uma mensagem para meu corpo que aquele homem provavelmente era o líder daqueles estranhos.Os olhos que ostentava o rinnegan estavam fixo na gente,era como se ele conseguisse ler nossas almas.

Os dois recém chegados sentaram em seus lugares na mesa,todo a atenção estava voltada para o líder esperando que o mesmo falasse algo.

— Mesmo eu já tendo conhecimento do nome de vocês,a maioria dos membros presentes não faz ideia de quem são.-O homem de cabelos laranja espetado e alguns piercings, não,aquilo não eram piercing.Porém eu não ia perguntar para ele,então me contei com piercings mesmo.

— Sou Ino.-Todos shinobi sabe que o sobrenome de seu clã deve ser mantido em segredo em certas ocasiões, é essa era uma situação muito arriscada.

— Esconder o nome de seus clãs não fará qualquer diferença.-O líder comentou antes me olhando com aqueles olhos assustadores.

— Sou Ino Yamanaka.-Falei novamente meu nome,eu realmente não queria ter problemas com qualquer um desses malucos.

— Tenten Mitsashi.-A morena que estava ao meu lado disse logo em seguida.Seus punhos estavam cerrados com força, enquanto mantém seu rosto sem qualquer tipo de expressão.

—Me chamo Hinata Hyuuga.-Por fim Hinata disse seu nome de forma baixa.

O líder parecia mais satisfeito agora.Eu teria que manter minha boca fechada,mesmo que isso fosse me matar por dentro.

— Imagino que estejam se perguntando o motivo de estarem aqui…

— Não vou falar nada sobre a vila.-Cortei ele rapidamente,eu jamais entregaria algo de minha vila para esses psicopatas estranhos.

Eu só queria saber de onde eu tirei tanta coragem para falar daquela forma rude com o líder.Talvez eu tenha me arrependido um pouco por causa do silêncio que estava na sala.

—Ino,que tal não provocar os caras que podem arrancar nossos órgãos a qualquer momento ?!.-Tenten chamou minha atenção,mesmo falando baixo foi o bastante para todos escutarem e alguns dos Akatsuki chegaram a rir baixo com aquilo.

— Vocês irão entregar as informações por livre e espontânea vontade em breve.Afinal vocês foram sequestradas e estão com medo,não pretendo tirar nada de vocês agora.

Continuei olhando para o homem de cabelos laranjas que estava sentado na ponta da mesa.O que seria aquilo ? Talvez uma forma de interrogatório,muito provável que ele está tentando nos manipular.

— Estamos recrutando novos membros para a organização,como devem imaginar vocês não tem muitas opções.-O líder continuou a falar enquanto entrelaçou os dedos das mãos sobre a mesa.— Caso vocês estejam fora de si e queriam tentar recusar meu pedido,terá que lutar com um de nossos membros e o vencer.Porém,se perderem e por um pouco de sorte vocês sobreviverem,terão que se juntar a Akatsuki.

Merda.

Eu não tinha muito o que fazer ali e era óbvio o que eu devia fazer.Me conheço muito bem,sei que eu jamais venceria qualquer um dos homens ou mulher que estavam sentados ali.

TENTEN POV

Essa era uma daquelas situações que não devemos responder pela emoção.Na minha cabeça eu gritava para lutar pela minha liberdade,mesmo que eu tivesse que morrer.

Mais...valia mesmo a pena perder minha vida ali e agora ?

O líder não parecia querer nos obrigar a falar,então era só eu ficar quieta sobre minha vila ou amigos.

Mas como eu lidaria em matar pessoas inocentes ? Fácil,eu não mataria ninguém que fosse considerado inocente.

Abaixei minha cabeça para pensar um pouco mais,todos os membros da organização nós encarava e aquilo me pressionava para escolher uma opção rápido.

— Eu topo ficar na organização, não quero lutar-Meus olhos rapidamente se voltaram a Ino.Não estava certo,com certeza ela não pensou direito.

— Sábia escolha.-O líder continuou parado olhando para frente,esperando pacientemente.

Eu estava quase para dar um tapa no rosto da loira burra que tinha concordado tão facilmente fazer parte de hospício.Mas quando consegui ver seus olhos aquele sentimento de raiva mudou,no fundo eu sabia que ela não feira chance contra qualquer um deles.Que merda,nem mesmo eu tinha chance.

— Eu não tenho a noite toda.-Escutei um dos membros falar como se estivesse sussurrando,porém propositalmente alto para que a gente escutasse.

— Eu..-A voz da Hinata soou baixo e agradável naquele momento tão tenso.Senti a curiosidade correr quente pelas minhas veia,ela provavelmente iria lutar e isso me daria forças para fazer o mesmo.—...vou me unir a vocês.

Isso era uma brincadeira de mal gosto,só podia ser.Hinata era a única de nós três que tinha alguma chance e ela estava se rendendo ao medo.

Ou talvez ela também soubesse que mesmo se tentasse teria que ter muita sorte para vencer um desses caras.

— Eu também vou ficar.-Aquela foi uma das frases mais difíceis que falei.Parte de mim se sentia traída por eu ter falado e a outra parte estava um pouco aliviada por não ter que ligar sabendo da morte certa.

O líder fez um sinal com a cabeça para a mulher e a mesma tirou uma pequena caixa de dentro de seu manto.Fiquei a observando abrir a pequena caixa e escolher o que estava lá dentro.

Depois de alguns segundos se passou e a mulher de cabelos azuis se levantou, andando de forma calma em nossa direção.

— Esses são anéis de dōmei,eles são temporários e podem ser retirados apenas por mim.-O líder explicou um pouco sobre o anel que a mulher colocava em nossos dedos anelar da mão esquerda.— O anel servirá para que vocês consigam entrar em contato comigo de maneira mais segura e fácil,também é um rastreador, então não tentem fugir.

Era óbvio que ele arrumaria alguma forma de nos controlar,aposto que até os demais membros da organização tinham esse tipo de rastreador.Isso me fez pensar que talvez alguns deles estejam ali contra a própria vontade.

— Eu me chamo Pain.-O líder disse se apresentando.Estranhamente aquele nome combinava com a figura.

—Essa é Konan,devem obedecer ela e serem respeitosas.-Interessante,talvez os dois estivessem juntos.Eu não sei se aquilo poderia ser um problema,já ouvi várias histórias de namoradas de gente importante ser uma dor na bunda.

— ..Sasori..-Pain olhou para o ruivo que parecia estar morto,me deu arrepios olhar para ele,parecia que nem respirava.—...e Deidara.-O que dizer desse homem ? Eu ainda achava que era um parente perdido da Ino.Olhei para ela somente para verificar se a loira tinha o reconhecido.

— Itachi e Kisame.-Por algum motivo o clima mudou entre eu e as meninas quando Pain disse o nome do Uchiha.Claro que eu sabia o motivo,a gente estava o julgando alí mesmo.Bom,Kisame era o nome do homem peixe de antes.

— Este é Kakuzu,ele cuida de todo o dinheiro que entra e sai da organização.-Com certeza ele deve ser algum de confiança para o líder,já que o mesmo cuidava do dinheiro.Kakuzu parecia bem incômodo com a nossa presença ali e não fuzilava com aqueles olhos vermelhos de íris verdes.—.. e Hidan.-O homem de cabelos prateados nós deu um sorriso um tanto malicioso.Para quem tinha cara de um pastor,ele estava bem assanhado.

— Não menos importante,Tobi e Zetsu.-O homem planta tinha nome,por algum tempo achei que era o mascote ou bichinho de estimação.Tobi não tinha o que falar,apenas fiquei olhando ele acenar para a gente como se fosse uma criança feliz.

Pain se virou novamente para a mulher ao seu lado e conversaram um pouco.Logo os dois se levantaram e voltaram a nós olhar.

— Konan vai acompanhar vocês até seus quartos.-O líder olhou para os demais membros dando uma autorização sem palavras para que eles pudesse se retirar.— O café da manhã será servido às 7h em ponto,não se atrasem ou ficaram sem comer até o almoço.

Pain saiu da sala e deixou Konan sozinha com a gente.A mulher parecia ser alguém legal e talvez não tentasse matar a gente.

— Me sigam.

Konan nos guiou para o andar de cima onde ficavam os quartos.Havia alguns membros ali que estavam entrando em seus respectivos quartos.

Andamos até o final do corredor onde tinha uma grande de madeira escura maciça no final—Esse aqui é o quarto do Pain,vocês não devem bater ou entrar aqui sem permissão.-Essa mulher parecia ser bem séria,porém algo nela transmitia paciência e empatia— O primeiro quarto será o da Hinata.-Ela falou entregando as duas pequenas chaves para a morena.—Seus vizinhos de quarto são o Pain e Kisame,meu quarto é o da frente.

Aquele era um corredor bem grande e muito silencioso,o chão e as paredes de madeira estava bem polido,até mesmo as várias portas.Pain ficava no quarto maior e no centro,entrando aos outros quartos era um ao lado do outro.

Hinata entrou no quarto e logo partimos para a próxima porta.Eu esperava que fosse a minha,eu não queria ficar sozinha com Konan.

— Ino,esse quarto é o seu.-Ino pegou as chaves da mão da mulher e destrancou a porta.—Seu vizinhos são Sasori e Itachi,no quarto da frente é o do Kakuzu.

Ino acenou com a cabeça e entrou de uma vez no quarto, trancando a porta logo em seguida.Caminhei um pouco ao lado da mulher até ela para na frente do meu quarto.

— Esse é o seu.-Konan me deu as chaves e cruzou os braços.— Seu vizinho de quarto é o Hidan,na frente fica o quarto do Deidara e você também está ao lado do banheiro desse andar.

Me despedi de Konan da maneira mais genérica que eu consegui,não fazia ideia de como interagir como ela.

Entrei no meu quarto e fechei a porta, verificando duas vezes para ver se tinha realmente trancado.O quarto era de um tamanho médio,tinha uma cama de solteiro encostada na parede,um guarda roupa pequeno e um mesa pequena.

Tudo estava com uma grossa camada de poeira indicando que ninguém usava aquele quarto a anos.Eu pensei em começar a limpar,mas eu não tinha coragem de descer e perguntar onde eu poderia pegar matérias de limpeza.

Andei até a cama e puxei os lençóis que estavam em cima para chacoalhar um pouco,eu teria que dormir ali mesmo e aposto que meu corpo nem iria se incomodar.Essa cama era muito melhor do que a floresta ou a cela.

Abri o guarda roupas na esperança de encontrar alguma coberta,porém ali só tinha cabides e muita poeira.Aquela noite seria difícil,e nem um banho eu poderia tomar sem ficar paranóica de ir até o banheiro aqui do lado.

Deitei na cama e me cobri com os lençóis que tinha ali.Pelo menos a noite estava agradável e eu não passaria frio.Fechei meus olhos desejando fortemente acordar amanhã em minha casa com minha mãe gritando meu nome.


End file.
